Charlie Sue
Charlie Sue, a previously ordinary child, had newly moved from his home after taking a flight to Gotham, before a Surgeon bonded to his mind. He was granted the ability to manipulate matter and energy and used his gifts to save others. History Early Life Charlie Sue was born in Aylia, Saudia Arabia to Charles Sue and Aylia Sue, the two being major figures in the movement to for womens' rights in Saudi Arabia. Charles Sue was a doctor in psychology and Aylia Sue was a native of Saudi Arabia, having been privately tutored and educated by the best tutors. Charlie grew up being home schooled by his parents but he was a very distracted student, never really paying attention to his parents' lessons, their morals the only things that really stuck with him. Looking back, Charlie regrets not taking advantage of his education because if he did, he'd be much more effective with his powers than he is now. Eventually, Charlie's parents were threatened by almost the entire village of Aylia and under threat of decapitation, were forced to move. Abdullah Bahri, Charlie's wealthy uncle, arranged transportation for the family and ensured they were looked after for in America. One day, both Charles Sue and Aylia Sue were killed by a gang of mercenaries hired to send a message to Abdullah Bahri. Charlie Sue fell into the system and ran away from his foster home when his foster father almost succeeded in molesting him. Charlie lived on the streets for the next few months until a Surgeon forced its way inside his brain and bonded itself to Charlie's mind, granting him vast power. Origins After Charlie's Surgeon, an alien parasite which seeks to house itself in its host's mind, bonded with Charlie and gave him the ability to control matter and energy alongside physical abilities of superhuman nature, Charlie headed to STAR Labs while undergoing intense physical and mental turmoil from the strain of controlling his Surgeon, goaded by his Surgeon to do so. Yahweh and The Flash Here, he found another Surgeon named 'Yahweh', and was coerced into freeing him by his Surgeon. Yahweh was freed and bonded with another human outside as Barry Allen, the Flash investigated the STAR Labs break-in. Charlie tried to explain his situation to the Flash and Barry sympathised, vowing to help him. Charlie used his new abilities to try to locate Yahweh, and Flash took them to an ongoing construction site. They chased Yahweh to its top level where a final showdown took place. Yahweh revealed that he possessed time-manipulating abilities as well as spike-related body forming, which he used to battle the heroes. Eventually, after Charlie was able to distract Yahweh and Barry pushed past his limits, Yahweh was defeated with a blow to the chest. Barry then sealed him in a container jar and Charlie took responsibility, taking it away. Smile for the Camera After being prompted to do so by 'Henry Cask', Charlie Sue appeared on a live broadcast to discuss the presence of superheroes after Superman left. He argued with Henry about several points, but perhaps caused some sway in the public's trust of heroes as he was obviously a child with immense power. Powers and Abilities Charlie Sue possesses limited, but growing: * Matter Manipulation: '''Charlie has absolute control over all matter but it requires heavy concentration to perform complex tasks. After training with his symbiote more, Charlie can manipulate matter on a much more complex scale and for longer before his mind becomes exhausted. The only thing that he can do with his matter manipulation that doesn't mentally drain him is simulated telekinesis. * '''Energy Manipulation: '''Charlie can control all forms of energy, tangible or intangible. It, however, requires heavy focus and is mentally draining. After training with his symbiote, Charlie can now manipulate energy for much longer before his mind is exhausted. * '''Super-Speed: '''Charlie can fly or run at relativistic speeds. He can perceive lightning in slower motion than most and can react to it or things moving at similar speeds. His brain works so fast that from his perspective, light is a speeding race car. * '''Super-Strength: '''Charlie possesses a great degree of super-strength, capable of even shifting tectonic plates when pushed to his limit or destroying small moons with his punches. * '''Super-Durability: Charlie's body is superhumanly durable, Charlie capable of shrugging off nuclear weapons with no discomfort. He can tank blows that can bust entire continents or small moons. * Altered Physiology: '''Charlie can survive in space without oxygen and is unharmed by radiation. * '''Reality Warping: '''Charlie can warp reality on a small scale, capable of creating matter from nothing and energy but this process is so exhausting and requires so much focus it's impractical for him to do so because when he finally does it, he'd pass out. * '''Limited Cosmic Awareness * Psychic Link:' '''Charlie can sense the presence of other Surgeons. * '''Flight: '''Charlie can fly by moving his matter with his mind or "willing himself" to fly, the source of the second method of flight unknown. He tends to fly using the second method, however, as it requires no concentration unlike the first method. * '''Heightened Senses:' Charlie's senses are heightened to the point he can hear things happening on the east coast of America while he's on the west coast, he can smell things just as far, and he can view things on an atomic level. * Super-Vision: Charlie can see anything on the electromagnetic spectrum and can toggle various modes of sight. Paraphernalia Trivia * Charlie has like 50 alts. * Jay paid for this page by giving Dylan a free character of his choice. Category:DC Category:Characters Category:Surgeons Category:Jay Category:Fanmades